I Love You, Dobe
by MyDamnUsername
Summary: Well, Sasuke & Naruto start living their lives together. Sometimes, Sasuke can get a bit irritable, but in the end, all they show for each other is love.**Please  note I usually write endings at like four in the morning, so they're most likely crap.
1. Chapter 1

It was Sasuke's and Naruto's first week of living together, they both cuddled up sleeping soundly in their new bed. Naruto , who was a heavy sleeper, shot up from his deep slumber, crying, which woke up his lover, Sasuke.

"Naruto..? Do you know how early in the morning it is? Go back to.. sl.."

Sasuke then saw the glimmering tears fall from Naruto's face. "Oh.. oh.. it's okay..don't.. just.. go to bed.. tell me about this in the morning.. I'll listen to you this time.. okay? Shh.. go to bed.."

Naruto held onto Sasuke, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. "This .. really isn't something I'm good at.." Sasuke thought, trying his best to stop Naruto's pouring tears.

"Okay, Naruto.. just.. let it all out.." Sasuke whispered, holding and comforting Naruto.

After a while, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Naruto was back into his heavy slumber when the alarm clock rang.

"Naruto. Wake up! " Sasuke yelled. "Baka..why do I love you..?"

"Nmrh.." Naruto mumbled "Nmrh.."

Sasuke finally nudged Naruto awake, and picked him up in his arms. In the nicest way possible, he said "Naruto. Why the hell did you wake up crying last night? I was .. uh.. worried about you."

"I had a bad dream.. you left me, and.. and.." tears started running down Naruto's face.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't leave you. No matter how stupid you are, Naruto, I love you."

Naruto's eyes opened wider and wider , and his smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Heehee, Sasuke! I love you, too!"

And so the day went..


	2. Chapter 2

It was nighttime in Konoha, and Sasuke was treating Naruto to a nice ramen dinner out.

"Woah, thanks, Sasuke! I thought you hated ramen." Naruto squealed

"I do , Naruto. I just don't hate you, and thought it would be nice since.. y'know.." He replied, uneasily. The thought of ramen sickened him, but the thought of Naruto being happy was easing the sickness.

At the ramen shop, Sasuke let Naruto order whatever he wanted.

"Wow, thanks , Sasuke! You're definitely the BEST!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Sasuke replied, looking away and holding his nose. Ramen still smelled and tasted like shit to him, but Naruto was happy, so it didn't matter.

After about four bowls of ramen, Naruto finally gave in to Sasuke's secret sulking.

"Sasuuuukkkeeeeee. Thanks for taking me out, but I don't like seeing you this unhappy, so.. let's go."

Sasuke was very surprised. Naruto chose HIM over RAMEN. This is really love, isn't it?

"Naruto, no.. it's fine. Be happy, eat your ramen. Want some more? It's all on me."

"NO! NOONONO. Let's go, I'll make you something at home. Something bitter? I know you like bitter foods. Or was it sour? ..I dunno. I'll make you whatev.."

Sasuke couldn't handle his emotions anymore. He wanted to cry. He wanted to smile. He was so happy. What could he do? His reputation was at stake..

"Shut up , Naruto. Just tell me when you're done eating."

"I AM done, Sasuke! I want us to go home. I'll make you some food, like I said. Okay?"

"Fine.."

And so they went home.


	3. Chapter 3

At home, Naruto kept his promise to cook for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What do you want to eaaatt? " Naruto pestered.

"Hmph. I'm not hungry."

"Oh Sasuke, stop being difficult. I love you, but lately, well.. tonight.. you've been acting weird. Could it be that you're so lovestruck you don't know how to act? Hee hee!"

"W-well.." Sasuke blushed. He didn't know anymore with Naruto. Oh blasphemy, love is hard, isn't it? "I just don't know anymore with you, Naruto. Sometimes, you're an annoying little kid. But other times, you're.. just someone I can't help but loving. Ugh. See what you've done to me?"

"Oh just admit we're perfect for eachother." Naruto giggled.

"We are. We are." Sasuke admitted. Naruto made him.. different, flustered, happy. Something no one else could do.

Naruto's baby blue eyes widened, and his perfect smile grew across his face. He ran up to Sasuke and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Oh my, the power of their love.

"Naruto, it's getting late. Come to bed with me, will you?"

"Hmph! It's eaaarly still, but, it's with YOU. So I think , okay!"

Naruto flopped into bed, forgetting to brush his teeth , while Sasuke was getting ready.

"He usually never takes this long… what's taking him?" Naruto thought, cuddling up in a mass of blankets.

Sasuke finally came out of the bathroom , and Naruto looked at him

"I was waiting too long, I got lonely, Sasuke.."

Sasuke plopped into bed and got under the convers

"Hmh, Dobe. Just shut up and kiss me." Sasuke said, waiting for a kiss.

Naruto climbed on Sasuke's lap and leans forward, then kisses him passionately.

"This is _amazing._" Thought Naruto "He actually.. wanted me to kiss him."

"Woah.. Naruto's a great kisser. A dumbass, though. Cute, though. Hmph." Thought Sasuke.

And so, together, in eachothers arms , they fell asleep.


End file.
